


Don't Leave Me (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi. I was wondering, if it’s alright, could you maybe write something Doctor Who? Specifically, that one episode where Clara is stuck in the Dalek on Skaro, but plot twist, it’s the reader? With an established relationship with the Doctor? There not nearly enough 12 love out there. I hope you have a wonderful day, and that anything wrong in your life turns around and goes right!”





	Don't Leave Me (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, this turned out way longer than anticipated. My b. Hope this is okay. If not, sorry. It takes places during the first two episodes of season 9 btw, so spoiler warning.

“Yes?”

The door in front of you opened all too slowly. You wanted to rush inside quickly, to hide and be  _safe_ but it felt like she was taking  _years_ to open up to you.

“ _Clara_ ,” you choked out the woman’s name as her face finally came into view. Her soft brown eyes grew wide in shock as she took you in.

“ _(Y/n)_ , what’s wrong?”

“It’s The Doctor.” You collapsed into her arms, letting her support you. “Clara,  _I’m scared_. He’s  _gone_.”

.

You’d been traveling with the time-traveling alien known as The Doctor for nearly a whole year now, perhaps it had been longer but it was hard to tell with all the time travel. He’d first been introduced to you by your longtime friend Clara Oswald, by accident really but it was the best accident to ever happen to you.

While Clara still lived at home, after only a few months you’d moved into the TARDIS. It was a weird kind of life that you lived with The Doctor but it was everything you could have ever want. You were  _happy_. And occasionally your best friend came aboard to adventure with the two of you, though her visits were starting to become rarer.

 

At some point, rather recently, you’d realized that you were, in fact, in love with the Time Lord. And, after a strange series of events, he confessed to feeling the same way so had begun dating him.

Life had been nearly perfect for you … until  _it_ happened.

.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Clara sat you down on the couch next to her as you started to cry.

“The Doctor,” you took a hiccuped breath as you tried to explain, “he, he dropped me off at home about a week ago. No explanation.  _No warning_. I don’t know why.”

“He sent you  _home?_ ”

 

“He, he said  _goodbye_ Clara… He  _never_ says that unless it’s serious.”

“Have you tried calling him?” she offered optimistically.

“He’s not answering. I’ve tried  _everything_. Even  _UNIT_ is on watch for him… Clara. I’ve spent the past year living with him; the past month or so dating him. He’s more important to me than  _anything_. I’m scared. What if something happened to him?”

“Don’t you go saying that,” she squeezed your thigh, “he’s probably just flaking in his old age. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

 

Just then her phone began to ring, she jumped at the noise before quickly answered it.

“Hello? Yes…  _Yes_ … No… Yes… She’s with me… Alright… Thank you.”

 

“Who was it?” You watched as she stood up.

“UNIT. They’re coming to grab us, something’s come up.”

 

“It’s The Doctor,  _isn’t it?_ ” you frantically rushed to your feet.

“I don’t know (Y/n),” she steadied you. “ _Probably_ , but we don’t know yet.”

“It’s got to be him, why else would _UNIT_  send for us?”

“I don’t know, surprise party?”

“ _Clara_.”

“Right, sorry, not helping.”

.

.

.

Turns out UNIT had called you in because of a crisis with the planes which turned out to be a sign from Missy. She informed you both that The Doctor had given her his confession dial, thus making you all believe he thought he was going to die. Not being able to accept this, of course, you immediately began searching for where and when he could be.

After successfully locating him, you told Clara that it needed to be you and Missy that go back and stop him.

 

“Missy’s one of his kind and his oldest friend, it only makes sense she go,” you insisted.

“ _You can’t trust her_ ,” Clara said through gritted teeth.

“No but The Doctor does and that’s good enough for me.”

“Let me come.”

 

“Oh, you  _can’t_ ,” Missy intervened with a sly smirk. “Vortex manipulators can only carry one person.”

“See? It’s got to be us,” you gave Clara a forced smile. “I  _love_ him, Clara. I’ve got to make sure he doesn’t do something incredibly stupid.”

“Alright,” Clara smiled sadly. “Just don’t let her out of your sight.”

“I won’t.”

 

“You two done  _chatting_ yet?” Missy rolled her eyes and grabbed your arm.

“Let’s go save The Doctor, Missy.” 

You felt yourself being pulled through time in a way you’d never experienced before as she activated the manipulators. Suddenly, you realized just how good you had it in the TARDIS.

.

“Oh, you probably wanna throw up, don’t you?” Missy asked as you climbed to the top of what appeared to be a small castle courtyard that was being used for fighting.

“ _I’m fine_ ,” you lied. “Where’s The Doctor?”

“Anachronisms. The  _slightest_ ,  _tiniest_ , little thing-”

 

Suddenly you both could hear the distinct ring of an electric guitar being played. Specifically, the same one that would often wake you up at odd times in the night.

“ _Anachronisms_ ,” Missy said disappointedly.

 

And then there he was is all his glory. The Doctor, playing his guitar atop a tank in the medieval period. As the rolled in through the fog, you could see he was dressed more casually with his sonic sunglasses on. It was quite a sight.

The poor man who was sent out to challenge him looked already defeated as The Doctor approached.

 

“ _Dude!_ ” The man shouted at him. “ _What_ is that?”

“You said you wanted an ax fight,” he retorted smugly. The crowd did not get the joke. “Oh, come on. In a couple hundred years, that’ll be  _really_ funny!”

As the man continued to argue with The Doctor, all you could do was stare at him from behind the stone outcropping in front of you. It had only been a week but still, it felt like forever since you’d seen him. You missed him so much.

 

“What’s he doing?” you quietly asked Missy. “I’ve never seen him act like this.”

“Oh, you really are new, aren’t you?” she rolled her eyes.

Just then when you looked back at The Doctor, he appeared to be staring straight back at you.

“Oh my God, did he  _hear_ me?” you gasped.

 

Immediately after the words had left your mouth, he began to pluck at the cords of his instrument again. But this time, it wasn’t just nonsense noise, you  _knew_ the song. It was ‘Pretty Woman’ by Roy Orbison (good guy, you’d met him once). It was also the song The Doctor had played for you on your first date.

“I think it’s safe to say, he knows you’re here,” Missy whispered as she pat your shoulder. You gave her a look that said ‘ _don’t-be-an-idiot_ ’ before you quickly ran down the stairs to be closer to The Doctor.

.

“-I’d like you to meet a couple of friends of mine,” The Doctor addressed the crowd smugly. He then pulled his sunglasses down just enough to wink at you.

Blushing slightly, you walked out onto the floor as the crowd cheered. The Doctor genuinely smiled at you as you got closer.

 

“How’d you see me?” you couldn’t stop the stupid smile on your face as you looked at him.

“When do I  _not_ see you?” he said earnestly.

“ _But there are so many people!_ ”

“There were other people?” You could tell he was blinking innocently under the shades.

“What has gotten into you?” you laughed.

 

He paused a moment, just staring at you from behind the glasses before scooping you up in his arms.

“Doctor?” your breath hitched in your throat. “I thought we didn’t do hugs in public.”

“It’s a good way to hide your face,” he muttered until your shoulder.

“You’re scaring me. I expected  _some_ sort of party, but not  _this_. This, this isn’t  _like_ you.” You pulled back so he couldn’t hide his face anymore, removing his sunglasses as well. He looked sad and confused as his clear blue eyes scanned your face.

 

“I spent all day yesterday in a bow tie. The day before in a long scarf.” He pulled the glasses back down, out of your hand, and backed away. “It’s my party and all of me is invited.”

 

He then began to play his guitar again as Missy walked out.

.

.

“I’m coming with him,” you shouted at the weird alien snake man.

The snakes worked for Davros, an archenemy of The Doctor, the man you created the Daleks. The Doctor had done… something. Something he was ashamed of. Something that made him go  _willingly_ to see him.

 

“ _Both_ of us,” Missy nodded at you.

“Her and me,” you both stepped over to The Doctor’s side with your arms behind your back.

 

“ _No!_  No, no, no,  _no_. Under  _no_ circumstances are you to come,” The Doctor fussed.

 

“… It is agreed.”

“No! I  _forbid_ it!  _No!_ ” his arguing did no good though as you were beamed aboard the ship.

.

.

“Doctor.” He didn’t even bother to turn towards you. “Doctor,  _look at me_.”

Flinching as you raised your voice, he did so.

 

“You sent Missy your confession dial.”

“Yes, well, we’ve known each other long enough I’d think.”

You’d made it aboard Davros’s ship without mentioning it but you couldn’t avoid it now. You had to know if he really thought that this was the end.

 

“Look, I don’t care about  _that_ , I care about  _you_.” You felt tears threatening to surface but pushed through. “You think you’re about to die, don’t you?”

“(Y/n)-”

“No,  _no_. You can’t talk your way out of this one, not this time.”

 

“… There’s nothing to be done.”

“ _Bullshit_ , you’re  _The Doctor_. Think of something.”

“Ooo, language,” Missy clicked disapprovingly.

 

“ _I can’t keep running (Y/n)_ , not forever,” as he said it his eyes seemed to show you just how tired he was. He just wanted to be free from his demons at last.

“ _Please_ , think of something,” tears started to fall. “For me?”

“I’ll try,” he forced a smile for you as he was escorted out of the room.

.

.

.

“ _(Y/n) (L/n)_.” The Doctor’s voice rang through the sewer that you currently stood in. “I want  _(Y/n)_. Safe,  _alive_ , and returned to me  _immediately_. You bring her back.  _You do that!_  You do that  _now!_   _Unharmed. Unhurt. Alive._ ”

You couldn’t help but smile as you heard your wonderful boyfriend plead for you to be returned to him. You’d narrowly escaped death from a group of Daleks thanks to Missy and now were trying to sneak back inside the city through the sewers. It was awfully gross but you hadn’t been detected yet.

 

“If (Y/n) (L/n) is really dead then you’d be very,  _very_ careful how you tell me.”

 

“Listen to that,” Missy glared at you. “It’s The Doctor without hope.”

“All the power Davros had is _mine!_  Who’s going to do it?! Who’s going to tell me (Y/n) (L/n) is really dead?”

 

“He’s going to burn  _everything._ Us too.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” you pushed on through the tunnel.

.

.

“How am I supposed to make it move if it’s got  _no bloody controls?_ ” you hissed.

Missy had successfully trapped and killed a Dalek only to put you inside its armor. You felt a buzz go through your head as she hooked the wires to your temples.

 

“Telepathic control. Now hold still.”

“ _Ow_.”

“Now, to control the unit you just have to think. A novel idea for you but let’s try it. Move forward.”

As you thought it, the whole machine moved.

“Whoa.”

 

“Circle right?”

You did.

“Circle left?”

You did that too.

“This is actually kind of cool.”

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Missy hit a button that made the suit close up. “Now say something.”

“Hello?” as you said it you could hear the Dalek suit repeat it. ‘ **HELLO**.’ “Oh, that’s so weird.” ‘ **OH, THAT IS SO WEIRD.** ’

“Oh, you sound  _awful_ ,” Missy laughed. “Try saying your name.”

“(Y/n).” ’ **DALEK** ’

Missy laughed again.

 

“What’s going on?” ‘ **WHAT IS GOING ON?** ’

“Try saying I love you, don’t ask me why just do it.”

“…I love you.” ‘ **EXTERMINATE.** ’

Missy only cackled harder.

“Missy, what’d you do?!” ’ **MISTRESS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?** ’

“Oh  _hush_ , you can thank me later. Now let’s go kill some Daleks.”

.

.

“Doctor!” ‘ **DOCTOR!** ’ You rolled as fast as you could down the hall towards him. The Doctor’s eyes grew wide with fear as he back away from you.

“Your city is about to be sucked into the ground. Your own  _sewer_ is about to consume you. There is  _nowhere_ for you to go, there’s  _nothing_ you can do. So just tell me,  _where is (Y/n) (L/n)?!_ ”

“It’s me!” ’ **I AM A DALEK!** ’ You desperately tried to tell him that you were right in front of him.

“Yes you are, now where’s  _(Y/n)?_ ”

 

“Oh! Doctor!” Missy came running in, prepared to defend him. “Oh, it’s  _you_ isn’t it? I mean, no offense, you all look alike, but it is you?”

“Yes!” ‘ **AFFIRMATIVE!** ’

“(Y/n)’s dead, Doctor. This is the one that killed her.”

 

The Doctor looked shook to his core as he stared first at Missy then you. To Missy, he appeared sorrowful and lost but as soon as he looked at you it was only pure rage and disgust. You’d seen him use that look many times before but you’d never been on the receiving end of it before. To this day that look still haunts you.

 

“She’s  _lying_! I’m right here!” ’ **SHE LIES! I AM A DALEK!** ’

“I got her out of the city but this one managed to track us down and shot her. There was nothing I could do, I’m afraid.”

“YOU BITCH!” ’ **EXTERMINATE!** ’ you accidentally set off a shot that just barely missed Missy.

 

“She ran. She  _screamed_. She  _begged_ for you. I’m so glad you didn’t have to see that,” Missy quickly provoked The Doctor more.

“Doctor, you have to listen to me!” ‘ **DOCTOR, YOU WILL LISTEN.** ”

“ _Listen?_  Why would _I_  listen to you?” he spat angrily. “You certainly didn’t listen to her.”

“I, I,” you thought about your words carefully, desperate to not die at the hands of your love. “I am not what I appear to be.” ’ **I AM NOT WHAT I APPEAR TO BE.** ’

“What’s  _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh, this one’s gone a little mad, hasn’t it?” Missy shook her head as she walked up behind him, placing the gun in his hand. “ _Kill it_ , Doctor. They’re all going to die anyway.  _Indulge yourself_. Kill the Dalek.”

“Is (Y/n) (L/n) dead?” The Doctor pointed the gun at you furiously, forcing you to subconsciously move back.

“No!” ’ **NO.** ’

“But Missy said you killed her,” he came closer.

“Doctor, please, it’s me,” you cried. ‘ **DOCTOR, MERCY. I AM A DALEK.** ’

 

“You shouldn’t be able to say that.”

“Please, Doctor,  _Please_. Connect the pieces.” ‘ **MERCY, DOCTOR, MERCY. CONNECT THE PIECES.** ’

“That word shouldn’t even  _exist_ in your vocabulary. How did Davros teach you to say that?” The Doctor didn’t lower the gun but the look in his eyes changed more toward curious.

 

“I can show you,” you said as an idea formed in your head. ’ **I CAN SHOW YOU.** ’

“How?”

“How do I open this stupid shell thing?” ’ **HOW DO I OPEN MY CASING?** ’

“Just think the word ’ _open_ ’,” The Doctor slowly lowered the gun as you did just that.

 

The first thing you saw was The Doctor’s shocked but relieved face as he rushed toward you. Next, you saw Missy awkwardly scoot away from the both of you.

 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered as he held your face. “Don’t be mad, I’m sorry.”

“Ah, would you look at that. Now  _there’s_ a surprise. I did  _not_ see that coming, did you?”

“ _Missy, run_ ,” The Doctor growled as he kept his eyes on you.

 

“Don’t be too angry darling,” you placed a hand on his cheek softly. “She was just doing what she does best.”

“See? Your girlfriend gets it.”

“I said  _run_ , Missy!” he snapped.

“I’m not the one who ran away, Doctor.  _That_ was always you.” And with that, she was gone.

 

“I’m so sorry,” The Doctor’s voice cracked as he pulled the wires out of your head.

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have trusted her. Clara warned me.”

 

“I’m just glad that you’re alive,” he helped you up. “I thought you were dead for a while there actually. That was the longest year of my life.”

“It was only a few minutes at most dear.”

“Who’s the Time Lord here?”

“Oh just kiss me,” you quickly grabbed his face before he could say no.

.

.

.

“Do you think Missy made it out alright?” you asked as you watched The Doctor strut around the console of the TARDIS.

“Who knows.”

“I think  _you_ do.”

“… Probably,” he grinned.

“ _Probably_ as in you know or  _probably_ as in she’s alright?”

“Just probably.”

 

“You are  _such_ a child sometimes,” you shook your head.

“Ah yes, but who  _voluntarily_ chose to date me?”

“… _me_.” You slid your arms around his waist from behind to give him a hug. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
